


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Nier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Hermaphrodites, Other, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tyrann's words were conveyed through texts and Kainé had nothing but venom for the man anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Blackmail, transphobic!Tyrann, dub-con, and language. 
> 
> I just really wanted this pairing to exist, but I didn't see it happening any other way.

_Hawthorne Street. 2 AM. The little dress from last week and thigh hi's.  
_

“Fuck,” Kainé muttered to herself as she looked out the window. A few seconds later, another text buzzed her phone and it was that one that set her into motion. 

_No panties either._

* * *

The night, a windy late-November one that beat skinny tree branches against plastic windows, was hardly a time to make a meeting outside. Yet two figures had braved the dark winds to meet on the corner of Hawthorne Street. The taller, a man with sallow skin and dark, long hair, stalked through the night like he owned it. The shorter had a coat whose hem brushed her exposed thighs, with only a hint of thigh-hi stockings to cover them. The thick gloves on her hands did nothing to mitigate the cold.

They said no words. All Tyrann's words were conveyed through texts and Kainé had nothing but venom for the man anyway. They walked, Tyrann leading by a step and a half, down Hawthorne Street. The dead leaves zipped laterally behind them. 

* * *

The Nanfordam motel was just one more grey-bricked, caved-roof building that really needed to be torn down someday by the urban planning committee. In the 60's, it had been a boring motel in an even more boring town. Since it was such a dull destination, it was easy for a popular hotel chain to muscle them out and the Nanfordam had closed after only twenty years of service. These days, it was a rat-infested ruin, used by drunks, drug-addicts, and hobos as a squatting zone. It was this place whose Room Eight was broken into by Tyrann on the cold, late-Fall evening. 

The room was vacant, none of the more habitual residents knowing how to pick locks. The wallpaper was peeling like wet tissue paper. Years of negligence had left mold crawling on most of the available surfaces. The mattress hadn't been pilfered, like Room Six's had been, but it was filled with holes. Kainé strode over to the mattress and sat down, scowling. The hem of her coat rose a little higher as she sat down. 

“Don't look too excited, Sunshine, I might think you're enjoying this.” 

“Just get this over with...” 

“Oh, I don't wanna rush what's gonna be so fun.” Kainé rolled her eyes as Tyrann climbed on top of her. “Fucking something like you is a rare thing. I wanna make it last.” 

Kainé knew she was a freak, born with two things where she only needed one. When she started growing her breasts as a teenager, doctors threw around words like “micropenis” and “hormone therapy.” There was a way to make it right, apparently, but surgery, hormone therapy, and prescriptions would cost, as Kainé's grandma had put it, “A shit-ton of money that we don't have.”

In a sterile examination room, with what doctors had called “ambiguous genitalia” exposed to the world, fourteen-year old Kainé had said that she would be fine the way she was.

“Fuck you,” she hissed.

“Your dick's not big enough,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her mouth. Tyrann bit her lips until she let him slip his tongue into her. He tasted like he'd brushed his teeth with a whole tube of toothpaste. Too minty, and Kainé pushed against his tongue to force him out, but he only came back with more tongue, more teeth, and less sympathy. The overpowering scent of cologne invaded Kainé's senses, like everything else. She loathed Tyrann, despised him above all things.

He flipped her onto her hands and knees, rubbing what felt like a massive hard-on against her uncovered vagina. Tyrann reached around to Kainé's front and unzipped her jacket. “Take it off,” he hissed against the back of her ear, pulling back on her shoulders to make her sit up against his torso. With shaking hands, Kainé pushed the bulky sleeves of her coat off. The thin blue material of her dress was no match for the November chill and, based solely on instinct, she sought warmth against Tyrann's frame, still fully covered.

“Affectionate little freak when the clothes come off, eh, Sunshine?” Kainé wanted to protest, but he was warmer than she was. “It's okay, take it easy. I'll make sure you don't feel a damn thing except this.” His hands, clad in cold leather, took hold of her hips and moved up her frame, caressing every curve. Her hips, her waist, her ribs, up to her breasts. The cold, slick leather molded to her breasts, smushing them against her frame. Each variation in pressure as he kneaded her breasts sent warm heat to her core, making her want more and despise herself.

“Look who's come up to greet us.” Tyrann took one hand away from her chest to palm the tiny, stiff member that boldly pushed the fabric of her dress forward. Kainé averted her gaze over to the wall. Anything to not have to see the way the shiny leather of his glove molded around the erect member.

“So this is it? Looked smaller when I saw it last weekend. Maybe it likes me. That true, Sunshine? Does it like me?” In a gesture that would have been affectionate on any other human being, Tyrann nuzzled her neck and licked a small trail up the side of her pale neck. “Do you?”

“N-No.”

“Liar. You're a freak _and_ a liar. You're batting a million, Kainé.”

“Fuck off...”

There was a sharp yank on the back of Kainé's scalp as Tyrann left Kainé's penis and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back sharply. “What was that?” She remained silent, praying to keep at least one shred of dignity intact throughout the encounter. “I think you need to remember what you're dealing with here.” Still keeping a firm hand in her hair, he reached back and pulled his cell phone out. Thumbing through a few entries, he finally found what he needed to and held it in front of her.

It was a blurry shot, but the subject wasn't obscured by it. An upskirt shot of a woman, but pictures of women didn't usually have flaccid penises bulging in their underwear. Kainé bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and turned away.

“I _own_ you with this picture, Sunshine.” He emphasized his point by yanking back hard on her hair. “Hear me? I _own_ you.”

“Alright!” She breathed deeply. “Alright...”

“I want to hear you say it before the night's over,” he muttered, pushing her down onto her hands and knees in front of him. Tyrann took his coat off and pulled down his pants and boxers only enough to release his throbbing member. He took it by the tip and guided it down to her entrance. He had been amazed to learn that she even had one, but it was damn useful as far as his plans went. He rubbed the head of his penis against the wet slit. “You gettin' off on this, Sunshine?”

“It's your fault...” Kainé muttered.

“Honor's all mine then,” he crooned and, trying not to laugh, plunged himself into her. Kainé made a noise between a choke and a scream as he filled her up in a way that her fingers, on the rare nights that they did invade her, could never match. “Tight bitch...” His leather-clad hands grabbed her hips and yanked Kainé backwards, pushing himself even further into her warmth. “Beg me to move.”

“What?!”

“I said fucking beg!” Tyrann reached one hand under her dress and rubbed her erection. “Beg me to fuck you 'til you come.”

Kainé moaned out in agonizing, shameful pleasure. “No...”

“I ain't movin' until you've moved those lips, Sweetheart...”

True to his word, Tyrann didn't move his hips one inch. He had years of practice to keep control of himself. Instead, he focused on her, on what would have been a clitoris on any other person, but clitorises weren't so swollen and they didn't bulge out with such girth as Kainé's did. As big around as his thumb and protruding from the lips of her vulva, her clitoris hung down like a penis for all the world to see. It was a hysterical sight that Tyrann was more than happy he had gotten a shot of. He toyed with it, running one finger up from it's base and, at the tip, gently rubbing it.

“Nnngh...”

“Just beg for it already, Kainé... We both know you're going to.”

“No way...”

Tyrann opened his hand and grabbed her vulva, mercilessly squeezing it until the juices from Kainé's vagina coated his fingers. “Kainé...”

Every piece of sense in Kainé's body screeched “NO NO NO” but every cell was more than ready to acquiesce to anything he said. “... Please...”

“Please what?”

“... F-... Fuck...”

“What?”

“I SAID FUCK ME!”

Tyrann slammed his hips forward with such force that Kainé's head hit the mattress. He pushed her torso down into the mattress as he lifted her hips up further to his thrusts. He kept his hand in between her legs, letting each of his movements shove Kainé just a few painful inches closer to ecstasy. Kainé's hands fisted against the shallow fabric of the cheap motel mattress and the cold air brought her nipples to painful points against the thin cotton of her dress. For a while, the only sound in the room was the shifting of their bodies and the winds howling at the broken windows.

All at once, Tyrann pulled out of her, making Kainé whine with need that was filled when he flipped her onto her back and thrust into her again. His heat, his cologne, his arms enveloped her. Loathing herself for her lust, Kainé reached down between her legs and touched herself with abandon as Tyrann sped his thrusts up. Tyrann stole a kiss from her, a fast rape of lips with tongue, aided by teeth. He harshly grabbed one of her breasts and hissed, “Say it.”

“What?”

“Say I own you.” Before Kainé could protest, he squeezed one of her breasts hard, sending her over the edge of pleasure. The force of Kainé's orgasm hit her and, in the dim waves of it, she heard him yell out, “Do it!”

“Y-You own me! You own me! YOU FUCKING OWN ME!”

The grip on her hips tightened as his own orgasm slammed out of his body, spilling his seed into her. Tyrann's final thrusts had pushed their rutting against the wall of the room, and it was there that he pulled out of her and let the residue drip messily onto her flat stomach. Their collective breath came down from its crescendo to a dying shush. Kainé began shivering as the cold finally got back to her. She reached for her coat on the floor. By the time Kainé had rebuttoned her coat around her, Tyrann was already back in his coat and heading for the door.

“Same time next weekend, Sunshine.”


End file.
